Pure Hatred Can't Exist Forever
by dark-and-bad
Summary: Summary Inside. Highschool fic. AU Buffy and Spike
1. Let's Begin Here

**Pure Hatred Can't Exist Forever**

**_Summary- _**Basically what the title says. Buffy is a cheerleader and Spike is a bad boy at sunnydale high school. They hate each other even though they have a sort of _arrangement._ But when Buffy wants to end it Spike just can't understand why he won't let her go.

**_Timeline- _**AU, Highschool fic

**_Pairings-_** Obviously Buffy and Spike, with others though.

**_Disclaimer- _**I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 1**

Buffy Summers ran into Math Class late as usual. Mr Macey walked up to her looking very unimpressed. "Miss Summers you're 15 minutes late. What's your excuse this time?" Buffy looked genuinely apoligetic. "Oh my god, i am like so sorry. I was at cheerleading practice and I totally lost track of time. It won't happen again Mr Macey." He sighed. "I should hope not Miss Summers, maybe you will learn to show up on time after a half hour detention tonight." Buffy gasped and went to her seat.

William (Spike) Giles sniggered from behind her. "Aww, is Barbie gonna have to miss cheer practice for detention? You have my sympathy princess." Spike jumped in shock on hearing the teachers piercing voice. "Mr Giles! You too will be joining me for a half hour detention this evening since you simply can't keep quiet for a few minutes." Spike grunted in anger and slumped back in his seat. Buffy turned round to quickly stick her tongue out at him then turn back.

_Great. I've got to sit through a detention with that annoying chit. _Spike thought. Then licked his lips when he caught a glimpse of Buffy's skirt riding up her thigh. Sure, he hated her, but he couldn't deny that she was a treat to look at.

The bell for lunch went after what seemed like forever. Everyone made their way out of the classroom except for Buffy who was asked to stay behind as she didn't do some of her english homework. She walked out 15 minutes later and was pulled into the janitors closet as soon as she went by.

She was immediatly kissed hard on the lips and pushed into the wall. She pulled away and breathed out his name "Spike". He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Heya baby, what took you so long? I've had a hard on because of you since maths." He grinded his erection into her. She moaned and attacked him with her lips. "Detention. Didn't do homework", she explained through a gasping voice. He started stroking her cheek. "Ok, well you drove me mad keepin me waitin but you're here now." He started to lift her top up but she caught a glimpse of her watch and pushed his hand away. "Sorry, gotta go. Gotta meet Cordy and the girls for lunch." Spike groaned in frustration. "What's the point? You probably don't even eat anyway. Just talk about diet pills and what not." Buffy just sighed and removed Spike's hand from her thigh.

"Shut up! Bye!" With that she left leaving a very pissed off Spike behind. "I hate that bitch", he commented to himself. He left shortly after.

Buffy walked through the cafeteria with all eyes on her as usual. You couldn't blame everyone though. She had highlighted blonde hair going just past her shoulders, long tanned legs, a toned stomach and beautifull green eyes. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. She was a very lucky girl. As she walked to her table receiving lustfull and envious glances, Spike walked to his table. "Hello all", greeted and took a seat next to Oz.

Oz was Spike's best friend and he was normally the quietest out of the group. Xander had a big crush on Buffy and everyone was aware of it. Gun was the guy who liked to be with all the ladies, despite the fact he was dating Faith. Faith herself was a trouble making man eater. She was Buffy's cousin. Even though they came from completely opposite groups, the two got on very well and secretly had alot in common. Faith was quite protective over Buffy and anyone who hurt her, she made their life a misery. Oz was the only one out of their group who knew about Buffy and Spike's 'arrangement'.

Buffy's table was quite different. Cordelia was Buffy's best friend and was a fashion queen. God help any victims of Cordy as she'd drive them insane. She was also the head cheerleader. Harmony was a ditzy blonde who usually just followed the crowd but despite that, she was quite a good friend. Anya was a talkative person who always spoke her mind and had no limits to what was acceptable in a conversation. Willow was very different to the rest of them. She was a bookworm and rather quiet but she was great friends with the others nonetheless.

Spike took a glance at Buffy while Xander was babbling on about random things that Spike didn't really care about. _Wow, she really is gorgeous._ He thought. _Oh shit, better not hink this. She's my shag toy and nothing else. _He smirked to himself and turned back to pretend to listen to what the whelp was saying.

"So he was all like, you've got detention after school and I was like, Oh my god! I hate him he's such a dick." Buffy complained to everyone about Mr Macey. "That is so totally not fair Buff, I mean you can't miss out on practice all the time just because he like wants to spend extra time with you or something. Eww!" Harmony grimaced at the thought. Buffy sighed. "I know." She had noticed Spike looking over at her but choosed to ignore it. _He's probably just trying to get my attention so that we can go off somewhere for a quickie. Can't be bothered right now. I'llsee him later._

The bell went for fourth period and everyone made their way to their classrooms for their final two lessons.

* * *

A/N- So that's the first chapter. What do you think? It's quite short but that's just because I'm just getting into the story. The next chapter will be longer as it's detention time for Buffy and Spike. Oh the possibililities! LOL. Please review. xx 


	2. Detention

**Chapter 2**

_Oh great, Time for detention._ Buffy thought as the final bell went. She said bye to all her friends and slowly made her way over to maths.

When she got to Mr Maceys' class room, Spike was already sitting at a desk at the front. _Oh my god! I can't believe Spike's actually shown up for detention, let alone on time. _Spike turned to look at her and run his eyes down her body as she entered the room. Mr Macey then noticed her. "Ahh, Miss Summers, please take a seat. I just need to go and photocopy some work and I'll be back in 15 minutes. Both of you please stay in your seats and copy out the equations from the board." Buffy sat down at the back.

Mr Macy left the room and Buffy got out her mobile from her bag.

Spike turned round to look at her, then checked the door was closed before getting out of his seat and walking over to the one in front of Buffy and sat on the desk. "Hello luv. So, care to make detention more interesting?"

Before she could even answer, Spike picked her up out of her seat and carried her over to the wall and pushed her up against it. He kissed her passionatly and pulled down her skirt and thong before undoing his own pants and taking them off. He wasn't wearing any underwear as usual and he immediatly thrust into her causing her to gasp. He repeatedly thrust in and out of her pushing harder each time making her moan loudly. She pushed him away realising someone might hear them. "Don't, someone could hear", Spike growled and tried to pull her back to him as she moved out of the way. "I don't care, let them bloody hear!" She pulled up her underwear and skirt then smoothed down her hair before quickly returning to her seat.

Spike gave a frustrated sigh before pulling his jeans up and then going back to the desk in front of her.

"What's up with you lately pet? You aren't being your self?" Buffy looked offended. "So, because i'm not letting you screw me in detention i'm not being myself?". Spike chuckled, "its not that luv, its just, your usually up for anything, usually let anyone touch you. Doesn't seem like you want me anymore."

That hit her like a ton of bricks. "You know what? That's because I don't. Whatever we're doing right now, it's over." With that she put her head down and carried on texting. "What!? You're ending what we've got?" His voice was louder so Buffy raised hers. "We don't have anything! This is nothing. It was nothing. We're done!" Spike clenched his jaw and had to control himself from losing his temper. He knew if he carried on looking at her then he would. So he went back to his seat at the front.

Mr Macey came in one or two minutes later and looked at both of them shocked that they were being quiet. He noticed that they had their phones out but thought he wouldn't say anything because he didn't want to make them start talking as he had a migrane.

Buffy started to copy out the work when she received a message. She flipped her phone open.

_1 new message from_

_Spike_

She pressed open. It said,

_I hope you know that you're making a big mistake finishing with me. You're gonna realise that you still want me and you'll come crawling back._

She looked up and saw him put his mp3 player on. She wrote a text back.

Spike's phone beeped. _1 new message from Buffy_

He read it.

_Yeah right, in your dreams_

He smirked as he text back.

_You're always in my dreams baby xx_

He turned round and saw her frowning at that. He then saw her jump slightly as the teacher started talking. "Right, as you both have been quiet and have behaved, you can leave early. But I don't want to see you two in detention again. Understand?" They both nodded. "Good. See you tomorrow."

They got out of their seats and Buffy rushed out of the classroom before spike did so that she could get out without having to talk to him.

She entered the parking lot and unlocked her car door before getting in quickly. She was about to shut the door but Spike held it open. "This isn't over. I'll be seing you later." She was about to respond but he shut her door then left to his own Desoto.

She sighed. He was right. It wasn't over.

When Buffy got home she went straight to her room to get ready for the bronze. It was 5pm and she was going at 7. _OMG! I've only got 2 hours to get ready! _she thought and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

When she got out she blow dried her hair then curled it perfectly. She applied a thin line of eyeliner and a sparkly green eyeshadow that brought out her eyes. She also put on some mascara and some clear lip gloss. She then went to her wardrobe to find an outfit to wear.

She was deciding whether to wear jeans or a skirt when her black leather pants caught her attention. She grabbed them and a low cut red top to go with them.

She heard the door bell ring and she quickly put the clothes on before grabbing her phone and purse and running downstairs. She opened the door to Cordelia, Harmony, Willow, Anya, and some of the guys.

"Wow babe, you look gorgeous!" Angel commented. Buffy smiled and thanked him. The two of them used to date but then they had both decided that they wanted to just be friends and they broke up. They were very close friends.

They got into seperate cars and said that they'd meet at the bronze. Buffy went with Cordelia, Harmony, Angel and Willow. "So, Angel. You got your fake ID?" Buffy asked with a grin. "Sure have, we're gonna have fun tonight" He pulled said ID out and everyone smiled.

They arrived at the bronze shortly after and as they walked through the door a pair of eyes were immediatly on Buffy.

A/N-Ok, so the chapter was still quite short but im sorry. All my chapters are. There will be lots of them though so don't worry. Please leave a review so I know whether or not to carry on with the story.


End file.
